Love what is lost
by twilightmom1988Forever
Summary: Edward leaves bella in new moon. But what if she never jumped that cliff? what if she gave jake a chance? what if it still all went wrong? Here is 8 months after edward left. What happens when a surprise vampire comes back to save the day?
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Chapter #1: Realization**

 _He's really gone! That's the one thought that kept going through my head. (I flash back to 8 months ago, when Edward left me in the woods.) I couldn't come to terms with it before. I refused to believe he was gone for good. Now as I sit and look out my window realization hits me while a stray tear falls down my cheek. I look out at the driveway where Ed…. His car used to pick me up for school every day. "Did you ever really love me?" I sobbed to myself._

A knock at my bedroom door brought me back to the present, but I ignored it. I hear the door creak open as the old wood whines in protest from the many times it's been slammed when I would run to the room crying myself to sleep or me and Jake had yet another argument. (Me and Jake dated about 4 months after 'he' left. Needless to say, it didn't end well.)

"Bella?" My fathers voice called, as he stepped into the room. "Ya dad?" I replied turning to face him. "Are you ok honey?" he asked. Worry causing his brow to furrow. _Should I tell him? Will he send me to Florida?_ The tears begin to steadily stream down my face now as I look at him. "He's really gone." I say as more of a statement then a question. "Bella honey it's been almost a year" he replies sadly, wrapping me in his arms. It was comforting, but not the arms I still longed to be held by. "He's not coming, back is he?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

My dad pulled back so as to fully view my face, most likely gaging my reaction to his next words. "No Hun he's not" He stated solemnly rubbing my hair back with his hand. I just cried harder collapsing in his arms. My daddies' arms. I had been so numb these last few months, only crying in my sleep. It felt good to get it all out. Like a weight had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe a little better. I let my tears soak into my fathers' work jacket, the tears of the unwanted. "SShhh! Its ok baby girl!" my dad soothed me. He was never one for expressing emotions but these last few months he had become my rock.

It seemed like hours later that my eyes had finally run out of tears and I had dosed off on his shoulder. I didn't realize it until I felt my dad lift me from my chair and carry me to my bed. Keeping my eyes closed I pretended as if I was sound asleep, I didn't want to see how much I was hurting him still. Even though I saw it every day although he tried to hide it. This would be different, pure sadness, raw emotion. After he laid me down I heard him walk back to the chair by my window. Squinting I could see his silhouette but he couldn't see that I was watching.

He sat on the chair shoulders slumped in defeat, head in hand. "Why God?!" he cried into his hands. My dad never prayed it took me off guard causing me to open my eyes fully, but he didn't see me. His head lifted to the sky but his eyes stayed shut firmly. "Why my baby Lord? Please help her God, don't let her suffer Lord, not her!" he sounded angry but at the same time broken.

I had tried to hide my pain from him by any means. But it was a waste, he knew, he always knew he had never been fooled by my façade. I stood slowly looking at my dad who had put his head back in his hands and was sobbing. Walking up to him I wrapped my arms around him "I'm so sorry daddy!" I cried. He wrapped me tightly in his arms in response. No words were needed in that moment. My pain became my dads pain, and I became my daddy's little girl again. We were both hurting. His prayer had been answered, he was suffering because I was suffering.

 **~~~~~ 1,452 miles away Denali, Alaska ~~~~~**

 ** _Alice's Pov_**

"What the fuck Rose?!" I heard Emmett yell from upstairs. They were fighting yet again. Ever since we left, they had been at each other's throats. Leaving Bella had been the worst decision we had ever made. "I miss you so much Bella" I whispered to myself, forgetting that everyone else could hear me. "Me to" I heard Emmett respond. Followed by a sharp smacking sound of granite against granite. "Damnit Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Emmy screamed. "Well I better go break it up…. again." Jasper said, standing and walking up the stairs at a human pace. I just nodded. It was nothing new anymore it had been going on for months. I wished more than anything that we had stayed and I knew Jazz still blamed himself. But if my visions lately were a sign of anything then it wouldn't be much longer. Something just needed triggered to set everything in motion.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to keep going on this one. I spent 2 years writing this story and posting it, it was once added as Worthy of your love but my spelling back then was atrocious and unfortunately, I lost all my old account information. It's been years since I've written and wanting to get back into it so I am now fixing some of my stories to begin but hoping to write something new after editing this one. So, welcome back twilightmamaof3** **J** **now known as " twilightmom1988Forever"**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Over

**Chapter#2: It's Over**

 **Thank you so much to my loyal fans and all who reviewed.**

 **Here is chapter #2**

 **Emmett Pov:**

I was really getting tired of Rosalie's shit here lately. We were up in our room, when Rose decided it would be a brilliant idea to snatch the photo of Bella out of my hand and throw it in the trash causing the frame to shatter and the picture to rip. "What the Fuck Rose?!" I screamed in exasperation. I didn't know how much more of this I can take. And trust me I am a fun guy that can take a lot of shit but for 8 months it has been going downhill. I heard Alice Whisper downstairs of how she misses Bella. So did I God how I missed my little sis I missed picking on her, her human smell, her uncordenation everything. Rosalie scowled towards the door leading from our room to the downstairs where Alice was. When had she became such a stone-cold bitch? "Me to" I whispered in reply earning me a full-strength slap to the face causing a small crack to create in my granite skin, which healed not even a Nano second later. "Damn it Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I roared at the blond selfish Goddess standing before me. Holding my face, I breathed heavily even though I didn't need the air. It was a human trait. A way I used to calm down as a child. Take deep breaths.

"It was Edwards fucking girlfriend you dumb oaf! You don't see him trudging around like a puppy with its tail between its legs crying 'I miss belllaaa'" she yelled whining Bella's name. When I didn't respond, she raised her hand to hit me again. Jasper caught her as she swung her opened hand forward. She looked ready to spit venom! I stood up, I was so tired of this shit all of it! Its time I had my say! "That's because he is too busy getting his little pecker wet with that blond bitch Tonya! Looks like most blonds are whores huh?" Rosalie's eyes flashed Red with anger. You could tell jasper was giving it his all trying to calm her down. Edward had finally given in to Tonya freakin Denali and ended up falling in love with her. Or so he says I honestly believe sex has become his favorite means of control and distraction.

"Well at least she is of his own kind, it was the best decision he has ever made leaving that weak human trash!" Rose growled at me smiling when she saw the pain she inflicted talking about Bella in such a rude manner. "Rosalie the only Trash I see, and ever have seen for that matter is you!" I screamed at her before running at vampire speed out of the house breaking down the door not having the time or patience to open it. I would have to apologize to Esme later for that one. She wouldn't be happy but mama Esme was always the most understanding vamp among us. I ran straight into the tree line of the forest. I needed to hunt maybe taking my anger out on a polar bear might help.

 **Bella's pov:**

I woke the next morning willing myself out of bed to try once again. I had to try harder, for dad! I knew now that Edward really was gone, he wasn't coming back to save me like a handsome prince swooping in to save this lost damsel I had become. I could feel the truth in my thoughts. I walked downstairs after showering and getting dressed. Walking over to the table I saw a note from my dad.

 _ **Bells**_

 _ **Went fishing with Billy for the weekend, be back Sunday**_

 _ **Stay safe Hun if you need anything reach me on my cell.**_

 _ **Love you baby girl.**_

 _ **Love dad**_

I lay the paper back down. I had told Charlie last night that maybe he needed to get out a bit more, and if he did so then so would I. Turning the radio on I began making breakfast which consisted of a small bowl of stale lucky charms. I really had let everything go, I desperately needed to go grocery shopping. As I sat down a song came on that made me stop eating and sing along. ( **you'll think of me by Keith urban)**

 _ **Woke up early this morning around 4am**_

 _ **With the moon shining bright as headlights**_

 _ **On the interstate.**_

 _ **I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep**_

 _ **But thoughts of you kept keeping me awake.**_

 _ **Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms**_

( _had he found someone?)_

 _ **I've been trying my best to get along**_

 _ **But that's ok there's nothing left to say but**_

 _ **Take your records take your freedom**_

 _ **Take your memories I don't need em**_

 _ **Take your space and take your reasons**_

 _ **But you'll think of me**_

 _ **And take your cap and leave my sweater**_

 _ **Cause we have nothing left to weather**_

 _ **In fact, I'll feel a whole lot better but you'll think of me**_

 _ **I went out driving trying to clear my head**_

 _ **I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left**_

 _ **I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this**_

 _ **And all that baggage that seems to still exist**_

 _ **Its seems the only blessing I have left to my name**_

 _ **Is not knowing what we could have been what we**_

 _ **Should have been so…**_

 _ **Take your records take your freedom take your memories I don't need em**_

 _ **Take your space and take your reasons but you'll think of me.**_

 _ **And take your cap and leave my sweater because we have nothing left to weather**_

 _ **In fact, I'll feel a whole lot better**_

 _ **But you'll think of me**_

 _(I wondered does he ever think of me anymore?)_

 _ **Someday I'm gonna run across your mind**_

 _ **Don't worry I'll be fine**_

 _(I realized in that moment I would be ok, I didn't have a choice he wasn't coming back and I refused to hurt my dad like this any more)_

 _ **I'm gonna be alright, while your sleeping with your pride**_

 _ **Wishing I could hold you tight, I'll be over you and on with my life**_

 _ **So, take your records take your freedom, take your memories I don't need them**_

 _ **And take your cap and leave my sweater because we have nothing left to weather**_

 _ **In fact, I'll feel a whole lot better but you'll think of me.**_

 _ **So, take your records take your freedom**_

 _ **Take your memories I don't need em**_

 _ **Take your space and all your reasons but you'll think of me and take your cap and leave my sweater because we have nothing left to weather**_

 _ **In fact, I'll feel a whole lot better**_

 _ **But you'll think of me**_

 _ **You'll think of me yaaaaa**_

I ran to the radio, shutting it off with tears in my eyes. I grabbed my jacket and dashed out the door leaving my untouched breakfast on the table. Starting my truck, I drove to school with my mind in a daze.

As I pulled in to the school and got out of the truck slamming the truck door, bits of rust flying onto the pavement. I just wanted to turn around and go back home. Or just drive and never stop. We only had a few weeks left of school before summer was here anyway then I would officially be a graduate. Not that I saw the point. I had no clue what I would do after graduation. Walking up to the school I was in such a daze that I didn't realize mike was saying hi until I ran smack into him! "Oaf!" he grunted as I hit him. "Sorry mike!" I apologized. Mike looked at me with a smile "It's cool belle" he said brushing himself off. I started to walk away but he began following me like a lost puppy. Ugh, what does he want? "Yes?" I asked kind of roughly. I just wanted to get this day over with. "Um I'm having a party at my place for graduation tonight, I'd love for you to come. My parents are out of town for the weekend." He rushed out in a slur of words seeming to hurry his sentence, not giving me a chance to say No.

When he did finish, I was about to say no and I could tell he saw that he cut in. "Come on it'll be fun!" He said with a half-smile. He was trying to copy Edwards messy hair look and now his smile to! I remembered my promise to my dad and as much as I dreaded being around mike or any people for that matter, I had to do this for my dad. "Um. Ok what time?" I asked the ecstatic looking mike. "It starts at 7pm, see ya then! Bye bells!" he said then ran off with a bit too much perk in his step. Ugh just another reason to dread tonight. What did I just get myself into?! Oh well no reason crying over spilled milk. The day must go on.

 **Hope you liked it. It was fun writing this. What will happen next? Will bella really go to the party? Or will she bail? And what's happening with the Cullen's? Is Edward really with Tonya? Or will he come back? Well as always review for a faster update.** **Reviews are like sugar and coffee they make me happy and they make me write more.**


	3. Chapter 3:Someone save me

**Chapter#3: Someone save me**

 _ **Emmett's pov:**_

" _Rosalie the only trash I see and ever have seen is you!"_

Those words kept running through my mind. I don't know what broke in me causing me to say that. But the conviction of those words is what really bugged me. Did I really mean that? Yes, I honestly did. After about 50 years of marriage you would think we would be extremely close and inseparable. But it was different we had grown apart. Rose had become nothing more than a self-centered manipulative bitch! How did I fall in love with that? She only thinks of herself, not caring who she hurt in her path of destruction! Maybe she was always that way and I had been so blinded by my love, strike that, my lust for her, that I just couldn't see it. Running cleared my head and thinking of it all made me wonder if I ever really loved her at all.

"Oh, my God, I don't love Rosalie!" I said to myself shocking even myself with the truth. "It's about time you realized that" Someone said to me from behind. Causing me to crouch into a defensive pose ready to attack! "Whoa just me!" said the little dark haired pixie in front of me. "Alice!" I sighed standing up. "Sorry sis…. Wait what?" I was confused for a moment. What did she mean about time? Had she known? I looked confused trying to sort it all out causing myself a phantom headache. Alice just shook her head rolling her eyes. "Emmett, I have been having visions of you and…." She stopped abruptly looking pained like she wanted to say something more but something was stopping her. "Me and who?" I asked running up to her. I needed to know. Alice and her visions, there was something she wasn't telling me, maybe it was my destiny my true love and soul mate. I didn't know. But I needed to. "I can't tell you yet" she murmured avoiding eye contact with me. "Why the hell not?!" I asked slightly irritated.

"Because it might, in your words 'fuck things up'" she stated like she was talking to a small impotent child. "Something hasn't happened something that needs to before everything can be set in motion and if I tell you it might mess it all up." I huffed, that wasn't the answer I was wanting how long would I have to wait? What was she waiting on? This was my life it was affecting so of course she was ok with waiting. But why couldn't she at least tell me who it was? I was about to voice every bit of that when Alice was pulled into a vision, worry creasing her brow. She looked horrified by what she was seeing, and I could only hope it wasn't about my future again. "Alice what is it?!" I ask anxiously. I try shaking her to bring her out of it but to no avail. It seemed to last for ages before she finally came back to reality. "Welcome back to earth space cadet" I half joked with a smirk. But my stomach was turning waiting to hear what she saw. She looked me strait in the eye the horrified expression not leaving her face she uttered one word which had me running. "Bella!"

She didn't specify what was going on or where she was or anything else but it didn't matter. My heart dropped and I felt like throwing up the blood I had just drank. I didn't know what was wrong but something told me I had to go back, back to Forks, back to save Bella. I didn't hear anything else as I ran. "Please let me be in time!" I begged to whatever God or deity that would hear me. I realized how much I loved Bella and it would kill me if anything happened to her. If Bella died I would die. And although I didn't fully understand these feelings going through me, I followed them. I only knew one thing. They were leading me to Bella.

 _ **Alice's pov:**_

Watching Emmett Run towards Forks was exactly the first bit of my past visions. This new vision of the terror Bella was about to go through is exactly the start he needed that we all needed to make everything come true. "There's your sign" I said as I turned on heel and raced back to the house to get Carlisle and Jazz.

 _ **Bella's pov:**_

I pulled up to Mike's house, it was already 7:15 and the party seemed full. As I stepped out of my truck I checked my outfit, I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pretty dark blue shimmering tank with a black shawl, makeup done and hair falling in ringlets around my face from the messy bun sitting on top of my head. Alice would be proud. That thought sent a sharp pang through my chest. Block that thought Bella! I chastised myself. Tonight, would be fun. After all it's a party, right?

I walked the long drive up to the door, not too sure if I should knock or just walk in. I decided on the latter as I saw the door was already open a crack and music was pouring out making it highly unlikely that anyone would hear me knock anyhow. I pushed the door open, to see many bodies (some I noticed but most I did not) swaying to the music. It looked like the entire senior class was here as well as most juniors and some sophomores. Not including about 30 or40 others that didn't even look young enough to be in school.

"Beller you made it!" Mike slurred as he staggered my way spilling a bottle of tequila with every stumbling step he made. He was wasted there was no doubt about that. "Um ya!" I hollered over the extremely loud music looking at my feet and biting my lip. Maybe I shouldn't have come. But I promised my dad. Thinking of my dad I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 **Dad: Bells how are you doing kido? Need me to come home? I can if you need.**

 **7:25pm**

 **Me: Nope dad I'm not even home, went to party at the newtons**

 **7:26pm**

 **Dad: A party? Is there adult supervision? No alcohol I hope.**

 **7:30pm**

"Hey Nate come here" I heard mike holler

I looked around at all the people some of which could be as old as their early 30s. But there was also a lot of beer and such.

 **Me: All's good dad** **and plenty of adult supervision. And if u remember dad I am 18 and graduating high school lol.**

 **7:32pm**

I hoped this would appease him and even make him happy. I noticed a guy with dirty blond hair walking up to us with a shy look on his face. This must be the guy mike called for. He smiled shyly and I held my finger up motioning for him to wait a second longer as my phone vibrated again.

 **Dad: I know it's hard to believe my baby is growing up. But have fun baby please. But stay safe. I love you bells.**

 **7:33pm**

I looked up at Mikes friend Nate. He looked to be about 19 or 20. "Hi" he said. I could tell he was one of the few not drinking tonight. "Sorry about that" I said motioning to my phone. "Dads" I chuckled. Nate smiled a genuine smile in response showing he understood completely.

"Well let's have some fun, come on!" Mike slurred dragging me and Nate by the arms towards the bar in the kitchen, he grabbed 2 beers and put one in each of our hands. I opened mine since Mike was waiting, and took a sip. "This isn't too bad" I said looking at the bottle. "It's mikes hard lemonade" Mike laughed. "Cliché "I laughed taking a big gulp.

 **3 hours later**

I was wasted too put it lightly. I had taken off my shawl and shirt and I was now standing on the table dancing topless to Miley Cyrus 'Party in the USA' in nothing but my black Victoria secret push up bra and pants. I felt free. For the first time since he…Dickward left! I felt alive my heart not throbbing from the invisible hole no Doctor could stitch up. "go Bella! Go Bella!" I heard people from the school chanting. I payed no attention to the cell phones taking photos. I was alive! I felt myself being drug off the table by a burly man with rough oil stained hands. And nasty beer breath. "Hey sugar can I get ya a drink?" he asked looking me up and down. He looked to be about 25 or 26 with shaggy hair that looked unkempt and unwashed. Heavyset and not cute at all. But hey who am I to turn down a free drink. I nodded with a drunken smile still plastered on my face, He placed his hand on my backside and led me to the kitchen picking me up and placing me onto a bar stool. "Now you stay there sugar an ill be right back with that drink ya ordered"

He turned around bending over the counter making me a secret drink. I tilted my head back eyes closed and sighed. This is exactly what I needed. Who knew shy Bella would open after half a dozen beers? I was brought back to reality by someone with gruff facial hair kissing my neck. I snapped my head up. "Just me darling" the guy with the drink said handing me a strawberry daiquiri. I dipped the tip of my tongue into the pink frozen liquid. It tasted kind of funny but what did I know I had never had one before. I downed it in 10 minutes and started dancing as 'Despacito' by Justin Bieber came on. "I love this song!" I shouted over the music. The guy smiled swaying his hips with mine. Whew it was getting hot in here. I rubbed my sweaty brow as I continued dancing. I felt woozy. "Want another drink?" the guy shouted his voice Echoed in my head. I heard his words but I wasn't comprehending what he was saying. I started to try and move my way through the crowd in search of my shirt. "I need to go home" I said grabbing tables and furniture to keep myself steady on my feet. "Maybe you just need to lie down for a little while" the guy said in my ear grabbing me around the waste and leading me away from the door and up the stairs. The room was spinning. Thankfully he had ahold of me tightly or I may have went crashing down the stairs. "Where…" I began to ask but my mouth couldn't form the words. What was going on? Where was, this guy taking me? "Shh sugar its alright I got ya." He answered sweetly, pretty much carrying me now.

He carried me into a room with a balcony, Shutting the door behind him after dropping me on the bed. "No!" I slurred as the room was spinning and I couldn't move. "You are so fucking sexy sugar!" he slurred. His beer breath made me want to vomit but I couldn't move. I was terrified as he began climbing up my body kissing on me, his stubble scratching my skin. The guy started shoving his clothed erection into my leg. He got up stumbling unbuttoning his pants and mine. Why couldn't I move? I wanted to scream! I wanted to scream at him to get off me! A tear fell down my face. Nothing good could come out of this. "Don't cry little whore" he crooned with a smirk licking my tear off my face. "Don't you remember me sugar?" he asked in mock sadness. I felt his member rubbing on my bare leg I wanted to grab it and twist it off! I wanted to gouge his eyes out and kick him in the nuts. It hit me, pictures of his face swimming in my head. A silver Volvo spinning in just in time to save the day. Where was the savior? Where was my knight in a silver Volvo?!

"I heard from my cousin Mike that your man dumped you" he sneered at me. "So, nobody can protect you." He laughed as he turned the bedside radio on. "Let's have some fun sugar" he laughed ripping the rest of my clothes off my body. The song realize began playing through the speakers mounted on the walls and on the night stand.

 _ **Take time to realize that your warmth is**_

 _ **Crashing down on me**_

"This is perfect" he slurred to me, his disgusting breath smelled of bud lite.

 _ **Take time to realize that I am on your side**_

All I could think about was the Cullen's. My brothers in so many ways Jasper and Emmett. My sister Alice and even Rosalie.

 _ **Didn't I didn't I tell you**_

 _ **But I can't spell it out for you**_

 _ **No, its never gonna be that simple**_

Why can't life be that simple? Why does this always happen to me?

 _ **No I can't spell it out for you if you just realize**_

 _ **What I just realized.**_

 _ **Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another**_

 _ **Just realize what I just realized**_

I used to love this song. I heard it on the radio when I realized I was in love with Edward. But now I hate it, just like I hate him! How could this man do this?! What have I done so wrong to him?! Why did Edward leave me all alone? He said I didn't belong in his world that it was too dangerous, what he doesn't realize is I am a danger magnet. I have just as much luck getting killed in the human world as I do the vampire one.

 _ **We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now**_

There was a pause in the song where music just played, I tried screaming to no avail. I just laid there unmoving unblinking like a frozen corpse only able to make mumbling moaning type sounds. The man backhanded me across the face for trying. I could taste the rustic taste as the blood flowed from my lip into my mouth. He chuckled and hit me again this time close fisted causing me to see stars. His nasty disgusting member seemed to get harder every time he hit me. He was getting off on the pain and abuse he was inflicting on me!

He hit me once more then shoved my legs open and forced himself inside me, breaking my barrier. He wrapped his arms around my throat causing me to see stars once again as he raped me he was choking the life out of me. A tear fell down my good eye, the other eye swelling shut from being hit multiple times. Edward left me, they all did. And Now my virginity was gone. I was suddenly ok with the fact that he was killing me.

 _ **Take time to realize oh oh I'm on your side**_

 _ **Didn't I didn't I tell you**_

 _ **Take time to realize**_

The door opened and I saw the guy I had met earlier when I first came, Nate. He walked in with another girl. "Dude rooms taken!" The fat man snapped letting go of my neck. I gasped fresh air in to my aching lungs. The room spinning again my eyes shut. I heard a familiar voice and the Disgusting man pulled out of me and his weight lifted off me. Then everything went black. It was time to die. My last thoughts were 'I hate you Edward.'

 _ **Nates pov**_ _ **:**_

I was starting to feel tipsy and I had a hot young blond on my arm offering to give me a hummer in the upstairs bathroom. Thinking what the hell, we went up the stairs to find the bathroom occupied. So, we opened the next door which led to what looked like the master bedroom with a balcony. Music was playing and a couple were on the bed making love. "Dude rooms taken!" the guy shouted. "Sorry" the girl with me said, I believe her name was Lauren. But before she could pull me out of the room I noticed something wasn't right. The girl lay on the bed limp and gasping, he had had his hands around her neck. I also noticed her lip bleeding and her red puffy eye. It was the girl from earlier the one drinking with me. "Get off her!" I yelled pushing Lauran out the door and grabbing the fucker by his neck. Just as a Tall buff guy who I hadn't seen before appeared in the balcony window. "Bella!" he shouted racing to the bed in a blur.

I didn't have time to focus on that as I was beating the shit out of the piece of shit in front of me. He swung a few times but missed due to his drunken stupor. One good punch to the side of the head knocked him on his ass. He sat for a moment before falling back passing out. I kicked him in the face for good measure hearing his nose crack. Looking up I saw the man who had been in the window, cradling the unconscious girl on the bed, he had wrapped her in a sheet. Looking broken as he stared at her beaten face, but also looking like he wanted to twist the head off anyone who tried to touch her. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there and waited for him to say something. What the hell just happened!

 **What do you guys think. I changed a lot about this chapter after researching a lot including the effects of the date rape drug rohypnol. I used this chapter kind of as a lesson about date rape and its affects.**

 **So enough with the heavy. What should Emmett do to the guy? Will Bella be ok? The more reviews the quicker and more frequent updates. Remember that. That and you the fans have a lot of say on how and where this story leads.**


End file.
